Twiwolf
by batgirl15
Summary: Bella's sister comes home to forks. But she brought Derek and the others with her. And why she is being so secretive. Read to find out. Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"Derek stop," Skyler giggled. "Why," Derek asked her. They were all alone in Derek's big house. "Because we have to be on the plane in two hours," Sky said. "So we have two hours," He said sleepily. "You know how long me, Erica, and Lydia take to get ready," Sky said tensing up. "Lets go," Derek said while sitting up. Skyler giggled at Derek. Skyler was in the bathroom. When she felt familiar warm arms go around her waist. "You look fine," Derek said while kissing her cheek. "you think so," Sky said. Derek nodded. "Now come on everyone's waiting," He said while pulling her out of the bathroom. They walked out of the house and to the car. There stood Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Danny and finally Lydia. They went off to the airport. Sky, Derek, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac all went in Derek's car. Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, and Danny in Stiles's Jeep.  
Skip the plane.  
They finally arrived at the house, Esme had built for them. "Cool," Stiles said. "Yeah," Scott said with a nod and frown. Everyone looked at him with sympathy. He is still upset about Allison moving away. With that they all went separate ways. All to tired to even shower.

Bella walked up to the house, her sister was staying at. With her was the pack and the Cullen's. Jake agreed because he missed little Sky. But the pack was a little hesitated but agreed. Well Jake had to beg them of course. Bella opened the door. She heard her sister in the kitchen. When she walked in. Sky turned around, hoping it was Derek or the others. But frowned, when she saw it was her sister and her friends. But she squealed, when her eyes landed on Jake. She hugged Jake. But went back to making lunch. She ignored her sisters presence. She heard a car pull up. And the sound of the front door shutting. "Babe," Derek called out. "In the kitchen," Sky called back. Derek walked past the visitors and to his mate. He wrapped his arms around her. He began to kiss her neck. "Derek," Sky let out with a moan. There was a cough behind them. Derek and Sky turned to them. After Sky turned off the stove and put the food on plates. "Bella," Sky said coldly. That's when Derek understood why she was being so cold to the visitors. That's when he heard the pack come in. They all stopped when they caught sight of the visitors in the house. "Is Lunch ready?" Isaac asked. Sky pointed to the counter behind her. They all turned toward Bella and the others...


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone meet my sister Bella and her friends," Sky said with a little annoyance in her voice. "This is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward," Sky said while pointing to each and everyone of the Cullen's. "Jake, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth," She said while pointing to each and everyone of the pack. "Derek," She said while pointing to her mate. "Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Danny, Lydia, Scott, and Stiles," she said while pointing to each of the eating teens. "Okay Me, Erica, and Lydia are going shopping after we change," Sky said to Derek. "Can i help," He said with a smile. "Of course," She said with giggle. "Oh now we are never going to leave," Erica said. Causing the rest of the hale pack to laugh. "Heard that," Sky shouted. "I know babe thats why i said," Erica shouted back. "So um do you girls want to come with," Lydia said talking to Alice and Rosalie. They nodded excitedly. The four girls looked at Bella. "Sorry Edward and i have plans," She said looking apologetic. Sky came back down with Derek. "Of course you do," Sky grumbled. "We'll be back," She said kissing Derek. Who was behind her. Alice searched Bella and Edward's future. "Bella you two don't have plans," Alice said looking a little mad that she lied to them. Everyone looked at her. Expect Sky. She just huffed and said "lets go," to Erica and Lydia. They stood up and walked out the door. Alice and Rosalie followed them. Sky was about to leave. When Bella grabbed her wrist. "Sky wait," she said. But Sky shook her off and stomped out the door. "Damn Bella what the hell did you do to her," Jake said. The hale pack boys each tensed. They knew what happened between Sky and her sister. And it wasn't pretty. After the girls came back. Alice suggested truth or dare. So everyone was stuck playing. Sky wasn't really in the mood. All she wanted to was lie in bed with Derek fucking her brainless. But she was forced to. By Derek of course. He had placed an Alpha order on her. "Try and behave," He whispered to her. "And if i don't," She whispered back. Not caring that everyone but Bella could hear them. **(Yes i made Stiles a werewolf in this one) **"Your punishment will be really long and hard," He growled in her ear. Causing her to blush and shiver from his hot breath. "So i'll go first," Alice said. "Isaac truth or dare," She added. "Truth," He said nervously. "Okay out of all your friends which girl would you say was the prettest," She said. Knowing this would embarrass him."Um Erica," He said while blushing. Said girl blushed as well. Sky and Lydia didn't mind. They knew of his found feelings of the girl. "Erica truth or dare," He said. "Truth," She said. "Have you ever had feelings for anyone in the group besides Stiles," He said nervously. "Yeah um you," She said blushing even more now. Sky and Lydia squealed and hugged them both. "I love you," Isaac whispered into the ear of the blushing girl next to him. Erica grinned and said "I love you too". "Jake truth or dare," Erica said with a smile. "Dare," He said. "I dare you to have a makeout session with Bella," She said with a bigger smile. Jake and Bella blushed and leaned toward each other. They began to kiss and make out. "Ok times up," Sky panted. They pulled away. "Bella Truth or dare," Jake said. "Truth," She said. "I want to know why Sky is so mad at you," He said. Bella gulped. Sky glared at her. "Yeah Bella why don't you tell everyone why i am so mad at you," She sneered at her sister. Sky refused to look at her sister. The hale pack tensed. Afraid of what Sky's reaction would and what Bella would say. They also got ready to calm her down. In case she lost it. "Nothing, Jake you know she has anger issues," Bella said quickly. That's when all hell broke loose. Sky pinned her sister against the wall. "I don't have fucking anger issues you just need to learn how to care about everyone other than Edward," Sky growled. She slapped Bella across the face. She was pulled back by a set of hands. "Get out i never want to see you or your stupid boyfriend around here ever again," She said from Derek's arms. Bella walked out the door with Edward following. "Maybe you all should go too it was very nice meeting you all," Derek said to the La push pack and the rest of the Cullen's. Once they left. Sky broke down and cried in front of the pack. "Lets go to sleep you all have school tomorrow," He said. The hale pack followed his order. Derek picked up Sky. And carried her to bed. "You know what will make me feel better," She whispered. "What," He whispered back. "My punishment," She said. He growled and said "You did misbehave". "That is true," She said smiling. Derek began to undress him self. When he was down to his boxers. He lead down and said "You will do everything i say got it". she whimpered and nodded. "Give me a strip tease," He ordered her. She stood and began to strip real slowly. Derek gulped. When she finally had her underwear off. Derek had her pinned under him."Your a naughty girl," He whispered in his ear. Sky let out a gasp. As she felt a finger push inside of her. Things took off from there.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm BACK!" Jake shouted through Sam's house. With Bella behind him. "WE CAN SEE THAT!" Sky shouted back. Jake laughed. Everyone else rolled their eyes at their childish behavior. Bella looked at her sister. It was a look of jealousy. "Sky what did i tell you about keeping that to a minimum," Derek growled in her ear. "I'm sorry forgive me," She whispered in his ear. She buckled her hips against his. "Always," Derek said. "Can you two save the flirting for your own house," Sam said. "Yes sir," Sky said while saluting him. He rolled his eyes. "K bye Sky and Derek," Bella said. "This isn't your house Bella we will leave when we are ready to," Sky snapped. The la push pack knew now what the hell happen between the two sisters backed up. "Or maybe you could dumb Derek and he could go back to California," Bella snapped back. Sky growled. "Shut up Bella what you can't seriously think that everything has to go your way," Jake snapped coming to Sky and Derek's defense. Sky broke Bella's arm and said "You are nothing but a stupid attention loving slut Bella". She slammed Bella's head against the floor. Derek angrily broke Sky's wrist. She whimpered and put her head down in submissive. Bella who woke up just then gasped and said "What the hell Derek". But Sky's wrist healed perfectly. Causing everyone but her and Derek to gasp. "What the fuck Bella now you care all of a sudden," Embry said backing them up. "Sky lets go training starts soon," Derek ordered. "Training for what?" Bella asked happy that they have to leave. "Non of your damn business," Derek snapped. He always said that when someone asked him a question he didn't feel like answering. Sky gave him we are going to have to tell them sooner or later look. He sighed and said "Come and watch to find out". They followed back to their house. The Cullen's were there too. Along with the rest of the hale pack. "SKY your up first," Derek said. Sky smiled. "Oh great," Jackson mumbled. Causing the others to laugh. Sky stood in the middle of the front yard. She closed her eyes and opened them again. The Cullen's, the la push pack, and Bella all gasped as they saw Sky's eyes change from brown to yellow and her wolf claws come out. My sister is a child of the moon Bella thought to herself. Then Derek suddenly got an idea. "Bella why don't you try it," He said with a smile. The hale pack knew what he was going to do. He was going to get Bella severely hurt by Sky. Sky smiled and her sister confidently walked into the middle of the field.

**I am really sorry it is short. **

**But this was all i could think of **


End file.
